The Big Yaoi and Yuri Race GW Post
by Terrenis
Summary: The ultimate Anime Race (but mostly WK/GW) with lots of bishounen and bishojos....
1. Part 1

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
ANNO DOMINI 2002  
  
Because of extremely boredom a single Fanfic authoress decided to organize a big race and much to her surprise many bishounen and bishojos announced their interest (^^ Authors note: I forced them. *giggles like mad* *cough* *whistle*).   
  
And so the big day was coming nearer and nearer. So let's take a look at the single teams and their way of preparation for the big race.  
  
~*~*~*~§%&%§~*~*~*~  
  
SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA  
  
A black Lamborghini raced with an incredible speed across the empty highway, the light of the rising sun shining at the sports car. After several hours of apparently aimless driving the car stopped at one side of the highway next to a traffic sign and the door of the front passenger opened.   
  
Two long legs, which were dressed in a skin-tight, black Catsuit, came out of the car and stalked on black high heels to the sign. The red-haired woman, who was the owner of those legs, got a spraying can from nowhere, shook it and then crossed out the number on the sign.  
  
"Speed limit? No way!" the redhead replied satisfied and ran her finger through her red curls.  
  
Then she went back to the Lamborghini and got in. Inside the car the red-haired woman and the driver, a brunette woman, could hear the sirens of the highway police coming nearer.   
  
"Looks as if the boys want to play us! What do you mean? Are we doing them this favour, my dear Manx?" the brunette, who was also wearing a skin-tight, but violet Catsuit, asked.  
  
"Certainly, my dear Birman-chan! What are still waiting for?"  
  
"Okay! Then LET'S PLAY!" Birman smirked and stepped on the gas.  
  
The Lamborghini roared for a moment and then fired away, a thick cloud of dust behind him. A few minutes later a police car rushed over, chasing the black sports car. It was hard on the Lamborghini's heels, but the two women got a big distance since their car was much faster than the police car.  
  
One hour passed by. The whole chase already went over several hundred miles now without any results. Manx and Birman loved it to lure the poor policemen all over the place. Only one time the police men had tried to corner the Lamborghini by trying a trick.   
  
At a highway exit they had taken the opposite exit hoping that they would be there down before the sports car. But the Lamborghini was faster and so the police were left behind, swallowing dust. Now it was the women's turn and the chase continued.  
  
Suddenly the policemen lost sight of their target. Nevertheless they drove further. However the Lamborghini had hidden himself into the bushes and as the police car had swept over, the sports car came out of it and was now chasing the police.  
  
Another hour passed by and the highway police couldn't find any single sign from the black car. So they decided to inform their headquarters.   
  
//Hello, headquarters? Here is Car 23. We're still after the black Lamborghini.//  
  
//What the hell do you mean? Are you two really after it yet? You're chasing that black thing for over 2 hours now. How long do you plan to be after it?//  
  
//As long as it takes us to catch him!//  
  
//Okay. Do what you want! But in five minutes you reach the next state. Just as information. Over!//  
  
//Over!//  
  
If the policemen had looked in their rear-view mirror they would have seen the aforementioned Lamborghini right behind them. This one now elegantly passed the police car while Manx and Birman happily waved their hands and threw kisses towards the puzzled policemen, whose jaws threatened to fall down, before they settled down in front of the police car and then finally drove off them, leaving lots of dust behind.   
  
~*~  
  
A compact car drove into the yard of a garage. After parking it, the driver, a young man with a striking long braid, got out and went, I mean, stomped inside the building, on whose outside wall a sign hung: "DUO MAXWELL – LAND; AIR; WATER".  
  
"Trowa! Where are you?" Duo shouted.  
  
He looked for his partner, because he had to discuss a lot with him about an approaching race. Both of them had been interested to participate in this race. But until now they still had no clue which kind of vehicle they would take.  
  
"TROWA! Where the hell are you?" he shouted again.  
  
But Duo couldn't see him. So he looked around, then his partner had to be somewhere in this building. Suddenly he felt like having a cup of coffee and so the braided boy grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.  
  
"Duo!!!" suddenly a voice said at the same moment when the longhaired boy wanted to drink.  
  
Frightened to death, Duo got a coughing stimulus and the whole coffee from Duo's mouth ended up in Trowa's face.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think that I've ordered a coffee or a shower. Where have you been? You're late." The banged youth asked.  
  
"Sorry, but my hamster had had terrible depressions and I couldn't leave him alone. It became so worse, that he first began to nibble at his own tail and then he tried to destroy his tread-mill. It was so awful." Duo replied depressed.  
  
"Very interesting. But can you help me anyway? I've problems with the engine."  
  
"Why not? By the way, what car do we take for the race?" Duo wanted to know.  
  
"No idea. I guess it must be a fast one. What do you suggest?"  
  
"I don't care a hang as long as *He* comes with us."   
  
As a result of the sudden mention of *Him* Trowa's head abruptly shoot upwards. Unfortunately he had forgotten the presence of the bonnet and hit his head painfully there.  
  
"Could you please stop mentioning *Him*? I thought you were over this phase!" Trowa hissed, rubbing his aching head.   
  
"Sorry! But you know..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"But...!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"But I...!"  
  
"SHUT UP! WHAT PART OF IT IS CONFUSING YOU?"  
  
"FINE...!"  
  
Sometimes Trowa was such a spoilsport.  
  
~*~  
  
EAST COAST. A BETTING OFFICE.  
  
"Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Sir J. It's been a long time! Do you remember me?" a loud voice yelled.  
  
J, the owner of the betting office, flinched. Yes, this voice really seems familiar to him. He hung up the receiver, which he had been holding in his hand, and turned round, praying that he was wrong. But then the man sighed. Why did he always have to be right?  
  
"Hidaka, do us a favour and evaporate or something else! But don't bother me with your stupid bets!" J said.  
  
"Calm down, old man! I just want to know the quotas for the Yaoi/Yuri race!" Ken Hidaka replied insulted.  
  
J took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen: It would take many, many years of hard work and lots of patience and skill as well to explain this to you."  
  
"If I wouldn't know it better I would say that you think that I'm too stupid to get it!" Ken answered with an earnest expression.  
  
"Oh, you're so clever!" J said sarcastically.  
  
For a moment there was icy silence between them while staring at each other darkly.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's just a race. All you have to do is to hold on and not being caught by the police." Ken finally said.  
  
"Do you think that's a walk? You have to be whole man if you want to drive more than 3000 miles at an average speed of 200 mph. Do you know what this means?"   
  
But finally Ken had enough of J's blathering.  
  
"Do you want to talk or take a bet?"  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa and Duo raced across the country road in a red sports car. Duo was driving.  
  
"Okay, the Anti – radar – colour is on the car and the turbo is functioning faultless. Now nothing more can happen!" the braided boy replied optimistic.  
  
Unfortunately he oversaw the road block right before them, which was blockading both sides of the road and which they were heading for.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!" Trowa screamed panic-stricken and covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
But after scraping against the crash barrier the sports car already crashed into the road ditch. Some police officers, who had been at the block, immediately rushed towards them. Duo giggled embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, Tro. Wasn't my intention. Guess I somehow have overseen the road block....Ahem, Trowa, are you alright?"  
  
But Trowa didn't answer because he was somehow indisposed at the moment. Duo could see it at the strange frozen and shocked looking expression. Meanwhile the policemen had reached their car and they didn't look friendly.  
  
"You two, are you nuts or who do think you are?" one of the policemen yelled angry.  
  
Duo just grinned dumbly at them. But then he knew what he had to do.  
  
(That's my chance.) he thought by himself and giggled.  
  
And in the next moment the driver's door opened with a loud slam and a black clothed figure burst out of it......It was Duo, dressed with a black mask and cape (O.O Split personality?). He made some strange poses until he persisted in one.  
  
"Tada, I'm the Great Shinigami, the god of death, and this is my faithful companion Tro - Tro." Duo shouted aloud.   
  
He was still in his superhero pose and pointing at Trowa, who was still deep in shock, but much to his luck. The policemen on the other side just looked aghast at Duo or Shinigami. This guy was clearly mad.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, what are the quotas now?" Ken asked impatiently.  
  
"Fine. The quota is 50:1." J finally said.  
  
"Okay. Then take a look at this, JJ!"   
  
Very suddenly Ken had a thick bundle of notes in his left hand and waved it seductively right before J's nose. This one became suddenly a certain greedy expression in his eyes and followed the movements of the money.  
  
"May I ask how much money is in the bundle?"  
  
"One Million. And since we are driving the race by ourselves you can imagine how much more it'll be after we've won the race. And WE will win, because I have the best racing driver in the whole world as my partner. May I introduce my partner and boyfriend Youji Kudou?" Ken announced grinning and then pulled at the sleeve of the young man next to him, who seems to flirt with a girl.  
  
This one turned round.  
  
"Yo." Youji said to J with a slightly drunken voice.  
  
This one was really astound. Somehow he knew the young man with the brown, shoulder length hair and the jade green eyes half-covered by sunglasses.  
  
"Youji Kudou, the former racing driver? I'm flabbergasted, Hidaka!"   
  
"But we still have a secret weapon...God is our co-pilot!" Ken grinned and showed him a silver chain with a cross, swinging it back and forth.  
  
"Okay, then good luck! You'll need it!" J laughed and began to count the notes.  
  
Youji grabbed the younger one on both shoulders and shook him well with his whole strength.  
  
"God......is our......co-pilot?" he asked.  
  
"Ahem...yes!"  
  
"You know our Ferrari?"  
  
"Ahem...yes!"  
  
"He has two seats?"  
  
"Ahem...yes!"  
  
"And where is he supposed to sit, hnnn? Where?" Youji asked confused, hittingKen's cheeks with his hands several times.   
  
"........."  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, I've thought about the whole matter. Somehow we have to camouflage our starting car if we don't want to be caught by the police!" Duo said.  
  
After the fiasco with the sports car and the fact, that the car was now a wreck, Duo and Trowa had come to the conclusion that they needed another tactics. Right now they were sitting in a small aircraft and flying above the clouds, thinking about the perfect car for the race.   
  
"What do you think of a limousine with diplomatic registration number?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Duo grumbled and took a big gulp of cola out of his can.  
  
"I know...We take a blood transporter. No one stops a car which transports blood."  
  
Puzzled Duo looked at Trowa.  
  
"That's a stupid idea!" the braided boy said and emptied his can. Then he threw it bored into the back part of the plane. When Duo tried to grab the next can he noticed that they had no more drinks.  
  
"Shit...." Duo cursed, pulled the control stick away from him and brought the plan into a fast nosedive downwards.  
  
"Duo, calm down. Somehow you're totally off the role because of this race!"Trowa replied with panic in his voice.  
  
"Relax! I just want to organize some drinking supplies. After all I don't want to die of thirst!" Duo snarled at him while taking course at the city below them.  
  
Masterly he landed on the crowded main street, where the screaming people scattered horrified and hooting cars made way for the aircraft until Duo stopped right before a small groceries store.  
  
"And get me some chips, while I turn round!" he shouted to Trowa, who got out of the plane and went into the store.   
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" this one grumbled.  
  
After Trowa had grabbed a six pack of cola-mix and some chips and paid them at the stunned salesman, he went outside, where Duo was already waiting for him.   
  
"Hey what do you think about a military truck?" the braided boy asked while Trowa got inside with the purchases.  
  
"Or a hearse! No, maybe not yet..." Trowa replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter! We'll find a car! And now hold on!"   
  
Duo stepped on the gas and the plane climbed and reaccelerated, shooing people aside.  
  
~*~  
  
A VILLA IN NEW ENGLAND.  
  
  
Aya/Ran Fujimiya went to a small desk with sunshade at a swimming pool, where a young girl was sitting and drinking tea.  
  
"Good Morning, Aya-chan!" Ran replied.  
  
"Good Morning Ran! And successfully hunted the dark beasts?" Aya-chan answered.  
  
"How do you know...?" Ran asked confused.  
  
"I'm not blind. First it isn't fun that you constantly borrow my name. Your name is Ran Fujimiya, heir of the Fujimiya empire, and NOT AYA!!! THAT'S MY NAME! And what are you doing the whole time instead working?  
  
You are away at night, because you think you're assassin named Abyssinian, who lives with an assassin group named Weiss. And this group works in a flower shop during the day and at night for an organization named Kritiker. You're crazy, do you know? If only father knew what you're doing...he would rotate in his grave." Aya-chan replied.  
  
"You don't understand. I'll protect the innocent!" Ran grouched.  
  
"Yes, yes! Maybe with this thing?" the girl said and uncovered a long katana, which had been lying under a cloth.  
  
Ran's gaze became dark and he took the katana in his hand. Coldly he stared at the sword and then at his sister.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to kill you now. You know too much!" he whispered with an ice cold voice.  
  
"Of course!" Aya-chan said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's not a joke. SHHHHHIIIII – NEEEEE!!!" Ran yelled and attacked his sister.  
  
This one immediately fell back quickly.  
  
"Are you nuts? What the hell are you doing?" she screamed panic-stricken.  
  
Aya-chan closed her eyes and awaited the attack of her brother. But nothing happened. Instead the girl heard a deep laughter. When Aya-chan opened her eyes she saw Ran who was laughing aloud. Immediately her face became dark.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"You should have seen your face! Simply divine!" the red head laughed.  
  
"Very funny! Ha-ha! I'm lying on the ground because of too much laughing!" Aya-chan replied furious and went to her red haired brother.  
  
And before Ran could do something, Aya-chan had kicked him into the pool, full dressed.  
  
"Moron!" she yelled and left.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
So that was Part 1 of the crossover. More is coming soon.  
  
Did you like it? Just write me:  
  
Terrenis-sama@web.de  
  
Ja ne!  
  
^.^ Terrenis-chan 


	2. Part II

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
A white speed boat raced with a high speed through the harbour. The boat had several green stripes as a decoration at his hull and the name "DEATHSCYTHE HELL" was written there in big green letters. Of course Duo was driving the boat.   
  
It had been several days since the unpleasant incident with the sports car and it was only one week till the Big Race and neither of them knew what kind of vehicle they would take.  
  
"You know what? Why don't we take a Gundam? Then we could shoot our way through the crowd!" Duo replied really depressed.   
  
"Ahem, Duo, maybe you should accelerate a little bit less!" Trowa suggested nervously.  
  
Duo's style of driving brought back bad memories of the drive four days ago, which had ended up into the road ditch.  
  
"Did you say something?" Duo asked when his attention was caught by a yacht full of really pretty bishounen, who waved to him.   
  
"Hey cuties!" Duo shouted seductively and waved back.  
  
Then Trowa nervously nudged at his shoulder.  
  
"Ahem...Duo...If I was you I would look forwards!"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"THAT'S WHY...!" Trowa screamed.   
  
The braided boy looked forwards and suddenly opened his eyes wide.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!"   
  
One second later loud screams, a loud crash and a big explosion could be heard before it started to rain wreck parts.  
The ambulance shot with flashing light and sirens through the traffic like a cannon ball. Inside the car was a lamentable mood, which was coming from a certain braided boy's whining and complaining about that he was going to die every second.   
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch! My poor neck!" Duo whined, lying on a stretcher with a ruff around his neck.  
  
"Oh shut up, Duo! It's your fault that we're here now!" Trowa replied.  
  
He and a lady doctor were sitting next to the stretcher with Duo on it.   
  
"Shut up, Barton! Don't you see that I am dying?" the American continued to lament.  
  
"Like I said, it's your own fault. You had to thunder through this ship, just because you couldn't concentrate on your driving."  
  
Duo didn't answer, but continued to moan and to whine.  
  
So what had happened? Well, let's say so: When Duo was diverted by the yacht of bishounen, he unfortunately oversaw the full ship right before him and thundered with the "Deathscythe Hell" right through the hull.   
  
As a result of the "accident" Duo suffered a slightly sprained neck and a minor head concussion, while Trowa got away with a broken finger. Oh, unnecessary to say that Duo's "Deathscythe Hell" and the other boat were only scrap right now. But now back to the ambulance.   
  
"You were lucky, Mr. Maxwell. The other boat really looked bad. No stern more!" Sally Po, the lady doctor, said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!! I'm so lucky! How are you, Trowa?" the longhaired boy grumbled.  
  
"I'll survive it. But please look the next time where you're driving to or you can look for another partner! Unlike you I don't have a death wish."   
  
"Okay, okay, okay, you're right, although I also don't have something like a death wish. I just like fast driving...Gods, when are we finally at the damn hospital? I suffer from inhuman pains." Duo started to whine again.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Maxwell. Only 10 more miles until we reach our destination. If you want I'll give some painkillers!"   
  
"Yes, please." The braided boy replied.  
  
"God. 10 miles. That's an eternity!" Trowa groaned.  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Barton. 5 - 10 minutes, then we're there. Or do you think the police will stop us?" the doctor said smirking, mounting a syringe with painkillers for Duo.  
  
The doctor's comment let both young men first look at each other and then forwards, where they could recognize, how the ambulance forced their way through the heavy traffic. Then Trowa and Duo looked at each other, again, while they slowly began to grin until they burst into loud laughter.   
  
Finally they had found the perfect car for the race.  
  
"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the American suddenly screamed, when Sally pushed the syringe into Duo's upper arm with a sadistic smile on her face.  
  
Why weren't they at the hospital yet?  
  
~*~  
  
Hong Kong. A TV studio.  
The beginning melody of a TV show sounded and the TV camera zoomed past a black Jeep, at whom many coloured, tiny lights were blinking, to the set, where a raised platform was set up, which looked a little bit like a Chinese tea room.   
  
Four people sat at a small black table, on which a few tea bowls were standing, talking with each other lively. At the outer left side a young Chinese boy sat there, his hair bound into a short ponytail. He wore a blue tank top, with a logo on it, and white pants.   
  
Next to him was a young girl with long, brown, curly hair and a red Chinese dress. But the Chinese boy didn't seem to be all too lucky, that the girl was sitting beside him. Next to the girl again a young man with long, platinum-blond hair and a white overall talked with the man, who was sitting in the right corner of the set.  
  
The man wore a casual, but elegant suit and had two really striking split eyebrows.  
  
Then the show began. The host, a mid-aged man, just welcomed the audience at this moment:  
  
"Welcome to our show! As you know, there will be a super race soon and you need a super car to win this super race. And of course a super designer. So please welcome the designer of this super car. Welcome Mr. Howard!"  
  
Applause rang out and an older man in a suit with sunglasses and a half-bald head appeared. The host gave him the microphone and then stayed in the background. Mr. Howard bowed for a moment and then he began to speak:  
  
"Hello and welcome! Today I would like to present my newest car to you. But what would a super car be without a super drive. And so I said to myself: Let's take the best. And here he is: Ladies and Gentlemen – Mr. Wufei "The Rocket" Chang!" he said and sat down beside the young Chinese.  
  
This one nodded his head shortly, but didn't say anything.   
  
"And next to him we have another rocket, a music rocket! Ladies and Gentlemen – Miss Kirari Saijyo!"  
  
Again applause rang out and Kirari waved, while Wufei was muttering something like "Injustice! Why do I have to sit beside an onna?". But Howard didn't hear Wufei's remark. He introduced the platinum-blond man:  
  
"Please welcome also my co-designer – Mr. Zechs Merquise!"  
  
But this one was too busy to flirt with the man next to him, so that Wufei had to bend to him behind Kirari's back and pulled at Zechs' Overall. But since Howard wanted to speak to him he couldn't do anything other, but sitting straight.   
  
"Well, Wufei, please tell us something about the car."  
  
"Okay. The specialties of the car are two strong compressed rockets, which could shoot one almost to the m...o...on..."  
  
Wufei stopped short, when he saw Zechs, who led the other man to the Jeep and let him get into the car.  
  
"Don't worry! Everything is computer-controlled, so there's nothing that can go wrong!" Zechs smiled and pushed some buttons.  
  
"Yes......computer-controlled...!" Wufei stuttered.  
  
"What's up...?" Howard asked puzzled.  
  
Suddenly a strange sound sounded as if an engine would start. Wufei had a really, really bad feeling about this and jumped up.   
  
"Are you nuts, Merquise? Stop the countdown or else the engine goes off." The Chinese yelled at the platinum-blonde.  
  
"Ah, don't worry, my dragon. Nothing will happen! I have everything under control. You will see! Just trust me!" Zechs tried to calm the furious Chinese.  
  
But this one didn't let himself send away that easy.  
  
"No, TURN THE FUCKING COMPUTER OFF...! ON THE SPOT!" Wufei yelled again.  
  
Both of them began to shout and to argue in a wild mess, but no one noticed that the man in the car pushed the fatal red button and hardly a second later the rockets fired.  
  
The last thing, both young men noticed, was that the brand-new rocket car shot through the wall of the studio. Silent and with really unbelieving eyes everyone in the studio stared at the new hole decorating the wall through which the car had vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
ARABIAN DESERT.  
Two men, armed and dressed in desert clothes, sat on two camels, held at the rein by a third man.  
  
"Do you know what I need now?" the second man asked the first one.  
  
This one took out a pack of cigarettes and offered the other man one.  
  
"A Camel!"   
  
"I can't hear the word "Camel" anymore!" the second man grumbled, but nevertheless took a cigarette.  
  
At that time a white Rolls Royce came rushed on with an incredible velocity and raced past the three men.  
  
"Such a hoodlum! That had been once my car!" the first man lamented.  
  
"Until the day where Allah gave the big oil as a present!" the third man called out dramatically.  
  
"Yeah, and then he increased the petrol prices! And now he's driving a Rolls Royce and we're sitting on camels!" the second man said.  
  
Both men sighed and dropped their heads.   
  
*^.^*  
  
In the meantime the one, the three men had been speaking about, had arrived at his destination. This destination was a really magnificent villa in the middle of an artificial oasis with a big swimming pool, many palm trees and a big garden.  
  
The driver of the Rolls Royce parked his car in front of the estate and got out. It was a fifteen-year-old blond boy, who wore a really interesting outfit. The most striking features of this outfit were a pink shirt and the blue vest. This was Quatre Raberba Winner, businessman and billionaire.   
  
Quatre now went happily through the gate, which belonged to the wall around the estate, guarded by several body guards.   
  
"How do you do, Your Winner-ness?" the guards greeted the boy.  
  
"Hello Guys! I'm fine. Made another billion today. But I hope you look forward to the race next week. Only my humble self, you and the endless highway. Isn't that great?" Quatre giggled with stars in his eyes.   
  
Then he waved to the men and disappeared inside the villa. The guards looked at each other puzzled and sweatdropped.  
  
*^.^*  
  
Behind the villa was the big garden with pool, at whose edge a desk with a sunshade was. An older man sat at the desk, who drank a cup of tea. Rashid Kurama, the adviser of Quatre. The Arab went to him.  
  
"Hello Rashid!" Quatre said, sat down and poured himself a cup.  
  
"How do you do, Winner-san? I hope your drive was successful."   
  
"Of course. Are you ready with the preparations for the race?"  
  
"Yes sir. All of your 11 cars are up to date and the things also were load. And I have done all organizational things. We can leave tomorrow if you wish, Winner-san."  
  
"That's good to hear. Then I will win this race." Quatre said and slurped his second cup of tea.  
  
(And maybe I'll get my own Fic with lemon if I find a cute boyfriend...) he giggled mentally.  
  
"I'm sure that you'll win. We'll help you." Rashid replied.  
  
"I know, Rashid, I know!"   
  
~*~  
  
USA. MIDDLE WEST.   
"And the car will be there on Monday?" Omi Tsukiyono asked his two secretaries, who were standing beside him.   
  
"Yes Sir!" Koji replied, who stand beside Omi's right side and wrote in his notepad.  
  
"And the supervisory board meeting on Monday is also cancelled? I will stay at my castle in Ireland for a week." Omi said and took a sip of his plum wine from his glass.  
  
"Of course, Sir!" Takuto answered, who was standing beside Omi's left side.  
  
"Alright Takuto. I have another favour to ask of you. Please look for an old friend of mine, a certain Mr. Bradley Crawford. He's the best bike mechanic and race driver for long distances I know!"   
  
"Certainly, Tsukiyono-san!" Takuto replied.  
  
Finally the young blond man handed over the empty glass to Koji and put on a pair of black leather gloves.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but the supervisory board asked me to express his worries. Is it possible to change your mind yet?" Takuto asked.  
  
"No. It's my firm and it's only running good, because I'm so convinced of my ideas. Finally I'm allowed to feed my own ego, am I not? And now – out of my way!" Omi said and put his bike helmet on.   
  
Then he started the bike, which he had been sitting on the whole time, while Koji and Takuto withdrew.   
  
"BAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" he screamed and stepped on the gas.  
  
"FLLLLYYYYYIIIINNNNGGGG THHHRRROOOUUUGGGHH THHHEEE AIIIIIRRRRR...!" he began to sing and then he jumped with the bike out of the open tail of the plane, which was several thousand meters above the ground.  
  
In a nosedive he raced towards the earth and at the same time left a coloured smoke stripe behind – much to the pleasure of the audience, who were watching this air show.  
  
Finally his parachute opened and Omi sailed gently down to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirens of many police cars at full blast sounded through the area and a few seconds later a red Pick-up could be seen, on whom several times "Relena Rules" were written. This red car now raced across the road, chased by several police cars.  
  
The passengers of the car, a blond and a black-haired woman, seemed to have fun to be chased by the police.  
  
"Hey, the boys are still sticking to our ass!" Lucrezia Noin replied after taking a quick look backwards.  
  
"Don't worry, honey. It won't take long anymore to get rid of him. Just wait!" Relena shouted and pressed the accelerator completely down.  
  
After a few meters she turned right at the motel, where the participants of the stayed, and drove on.   
  
"Where shall we park the car meanwhile?" Lucrezia then asked.  
  
"I have no idea!"  
  
"Hmmm, wait a minute. I remember a place. Beautiful, but difficult to park!"  
  
"Nonsense! We'll find a place." Relena replied.  
  
In the meantime their pursuer came closer and closer and to get rid of him, Relena suddenly took a sharp left turn – with the result, that the bonnet of their car went off into nowhere (^^:*clears her throat* The bonnet only lifted up.) and lessened their sight.  
  
Blind as a bat, Relena raced rather without any orientation through the area until there suddenly was a loud  
  
SPLASH!  
  
and the Pick-up had ended up in the motel pool, where it sank quickly. A few seconds later Relena and Lucrezia surfaced and held on to the edge of the pool, both laughing and very wet.  
  
"That was funny!" Relena giggled.  
  
"Yeah! And we got rid of the boys!"   
  
"You're right. But now I'm thirsty. Do you come with me?"   
  
"Of Course! But what are we doing with the car?"  
  
"Doesn't matter! I don't believe that anyone will steal it!"  
  
"True, True!"  
  
With these both women climbed out of the pool to get themselves a drink. The car could also be gotten out of the pool at a later time.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
And here the guest stars from this part:  
  
Kirari Saijyo – Chouja Reideen   
  
Audience: *Applause*  
  
Koji Nanjo / Takuto Izumi – Zetsuai  
  
Audience: *Applause*  
  
^^Terrenis-chan: *giggle* Just wave fine, cuties!  
  
Koji, Takuto, Kirari: *wave*  
  
Audience: *Applause*  
  
Koji: *bows to authoress* Just a little question! Do you need us in the next time?  
  
^^Terrenis-chan: *looks in manuscript* No, provisionally not!  
  
Koji: ^__________________________^ Fine, then I can occupy myself and have some fun with my cute little Izumi-chan. *grabs Izumi and disappears in the back room*  
  
^^Terrenis-chan: O.O *pulls out digital camera* Hey, wait for me! I want photos!!! *sneaks after them*  
  
^^Terrenis-chan: Did you like it? Have you ideas for the further course of the race? Just write me:  
  
Terrenis-sama@web.de  
  
Ja ne!  
  
^.^ Terrenis-chan 


	3. Part III

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
*...* situations, character melodies and possibly important expressions  
  
//...// radio  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Unfortunately the "Friends of Nature", a very strange environmental organisation, whose members only seemed to consist of some remaining Hippies, people who didn't seem to have better work to do at the moment and yet a lot more of very odd, more or less interested listeners, held their yearly meeting at the same time in the same hotel.   
  
Just at this moment an older woman thanked a member of their organisation for an excellent consisting of rubber rolls and glued on sawdust (x.X: Don't want to know how it tastes. *chokes*). Everyone in the meeting room listened tensely to her because they found the talk sooooooooooooooooooooooo much interesting that the air in the room threatened to burst of sheer tension.   
  
It was so interesting that one could hear the first loud snoring from the rows behind which came from a bearded man in a really interesting outfit, namely poison yellow pants, a blue-yellow shirt and a yellow hut-like house on his head, which obviously should be a cap.  
  
But let's now turn to the first row, where an older man in a white suit and bow tie sat beside a young man, who handled with his camera. The older man, his name was Reiji Takatori, looked nervous around the room because it was his turn to give a talk in a moment.   
  
When he didn't want to look around any longer, he bowed his head down to his neighbour, the young man with the short, wild, dark-brown hair and the camera in his hand, and whispered:  
  
"That must be a great moment for you to take photos of this, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Heero smiled and took another look through his object lens.  
  
Reiji took his briefcase and rummaged his lecture out of it.  
  
"I suppose you're here to hear me talking!" he said to Heero then.  
  
"No, I don't know you at all...I save trees!" Heero replied without looking at Reiji, since he still was busy with his camera.  
  
"Oh...You save trees?"  
  
"Yes, I love big trees! That's why I come to those events." The young man replied with a certain dreamy stars gaze in his eyes.  
  
"Very interesting!" Reiji chatted.  
  
"Yes. And I love people who love trees like me!" Heero replied, his stars becoming much bigger.   
  
"Ah! It happened to be a passion of me, too!"  
  
"Really? Do you know why I love trees? I love to lay under them in a warm moon night...!" the young man started to tell.  
  
"Huhu!!!" Reiji nodded agreeing.  
  
"...maybe with your best friend...!"  
  
"Huhu!!!"  
  
"...snuggled together, enjoying the beautiful night...!  
  
"Huhu!!!"  
  
"...and then getting fucked so hard until every part of your body is sore (O.O)...!" Heero said sighing with a gigantic stars gaze and his brain somewhere in the next galaxy.  
  
Reiji blinked, choked, blinked and finally sweatdropped. But before he could answer, he heard as the lady called his name. He stood up quickly and went to the desk, while every present person, including Heero, applauded and the man in the last happily continued to saw.  
  
"Thank you very much...Thanks...Thank you!" Reiji and started his talk.  
  
~~~  
  
Too bad for him that Relena and Lucrezia had chosen the place in front of the conference room of all places to repair their drowned car, after they had saved it from the bottom of the hotel swimming pool. While Relena expertly examined the engine, Lucrezia was sitting in the front seat, waiting for her signal.  
  
"Accelerate some more!" Relena shouted.  
  
Lucrezia did, as the blond girl had said, and started the car. But except a short roaring came nothing from the engine. And so Relena bowed over the engine and screwed on it again.  
  
"Damn it!" she swore.  
  
"Hey Lena, the only good thing is that the entire jalopy has been cleaned for once!" Lucrezia said.  
  
"Yeah! Try it again!"   
  
The dark-haired woman tried again to start the Pick-up, but again in vain. Relena sighed and bowed over the engine once again.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile Reiji Takatori tried to start with his speech, but he had some little problems with several tiny feedbacks, which did its best to torture his eardrums.  
  
"I thank you......beeeeeeeeeeeeep......for coming......beeeeeeeeep......in such gre......beeeeeep......number. I know there a......beeeeeeeeeeeeep......much probl......beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep......concerning the......beeeeeeeeeep....... environmental prote......beeeeeeeeeep......But today I want to sp......beeeeeeeeeeeeeep......out the envir......beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep....my number one......beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep......the car." He said and went to the easel, where a big sketch pad was resting, while Heero took some pictures of him.  
  
*  
  
"Try it again!" Relena shouted.  
  
"Do you think it will finally work?"   
  
"We will know if you start that damn jalopy!"  
  
Lucrezia shrugged her shoulders and turned the ignition key. A jerk went through the car and, there are still wonders, it started.  
  
"Yay. Step a little bit more on the gas!" the blond girl cheered.  
  
The older woman stepped more and more on the gas and the engine roared up. It became so loud that it could be heard in the meeting room until nobody understood a single word anymore. And especially not Reiji Takatori of all people, who tried to convince his fellow people of the devil known as car.   
  
"SEEMS AS IF IT WORKS AGAIN!!" Lucrezia shouted.  
  
"YEAH!" Relena yelled back.  
  
The motor roared more up.  
  
"I'M THIRSTY! DO YOU WANT OT JOIN ME?" the dark-haired woman asked.  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?"  
  
At this time the more engine reached his highest volume.  
  
"I SAID LET'S GET SOMETHING TO DRINK!"   
  
"WHAAAAAAAT? I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!"  
  
One moment later, the only thing everyone was noticing, was the bursting of the window. Reiji, Heero and some other "friends" were flung backwards and also the man, who had been snoozing all the time, woke up and looked around very drowsy.  
  
Relena blinked and went to the broken window and looked at the prevailing chaos there. Then she turned to her girlfriend and both women started to laugh almost hysterically.  
  
"That was fun. I guess you can stop now. By the way what did you say?" she asked.  
  
"I said I'm thirsty and a little bit hungry. Want to join me?" Lucrezia asked, a certain glance in her eyes.  
  
Relena giggled and wrapped her arm around the other woman's waist.  
  
"Of course, Lucy-chan! What about having some fun with each other after that?" she said with an innocent voice.  
  
"Sounds good to me!"   
  
~~~  
  
"Those damn ostrich, ahem I mean street rowdies. This time they have gone too far. They have picked a quarrel with the wrong guy. I swear I'll see that they will be punished and if it's the last thing I do!" Reiji yelled furious while brushing some glass splinters off of his suit.  
  
Something was happening here and he would find out what it was or his name was no longer Reiji Takatori.  
  
~*~  
  
Another, silver-coloured pick-up approached the motel. The passengers of this vehicle were the notorious Dorothy Catalonia, also known as "Mad Doro", and her girlfriend "Ice Cold" Une. Both raced along the road, already seeing the sign of the motel.  
  
"There it is! Looks pretty full!" Une said with a monotone voice.  
  
"Ah, don't worry. We'll find a parking space and if we make some room on our own. But when I just think about all those damn idiots meeting there I could throw up. It doesn't matter. Hold on tight!" Dorothy yelled and quickly changed their direction. The pick-up now raced directly up to the motel entrance and crashed through it a few minutes later with a loud noise.   
  
People scattered, but unfortunately Reiji Takatori couldn't get himself to safety in time and ended up unconscious on a really ugly green couch, which the car pushed forwards, until it came to a hold.  
  
Dorothy and Une got out of the car and looked at the chaos they had caused.  
  
"I knew we would find a parking space!" the blond-haired girl laughed.  
  
"Hnnn!"  
  
"HEY DORO! IS THAT YOU?" a loud voice suddenly called her.  
  
The light-coloured one turned towards the direction the voice had came from and saw Duo and Trowa forcing their way through the gaping onlookers. Both of them wore the uniforms of ambulance men. The braided boy stopped right next to Dorothy.  
  
"Hey Maxwell! You're also here?" she asked.   
  
"Of course! Don't think I'll miss such a race. But just in case you don't know, the car park is outside."  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh Maxwell. I really wouldn't have thought of something like that. But unfortunately it seems as if my brakes are ruined. By the way, you still know my darling Une?" she said, blowing a kiss to the other woman.   
  
"Yep. Who doesn't know "Ice Cold" Une? And you're sure you want to drive further with that plane?"   
  
"I have no other choice." Doro shrugged her shoulders.   
  
Then a mad smirk began to cross her features until she looked like a monkey.  
  
"But that doesn't matter. Because I Mad Doro, the Queen of the Road, and everything only be a joke. Who doesn't understand this, can kiss my ass crosswise!" she mocked, then letting a loud, high-pitched, mad laugh.  
  
Trowa and Duo sweatdropped.  
  
"Are you sure she's sane?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Don't know! Well...See you later, Doro!" Duo shrugged and went on, ignoring the unconscious Reiji.  
  
Both of them left the blond girl, who was still laughing, behind and went to the reception desk, checking in. After getting the keys to their rooms, both boys went straight to the adjacent bar.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a small stand in front of the motel, where all teams had to enrol themselves. There were two bishounen overseeing the whole process – Yamcha and Tien. Both were sitting there for hours now, waiting for the remaining teams to arrive.  
  
"Okay, why exactly did we agree to do this job?" Yamcha asked, deadly bored.  
  
The other bishounen shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Don't know! Because her "staff" was glaring at us?" Tien replied.  
  
"Or because they were armed and had that same evil smile she had!" Yamcha suggested.   
  
"I know. We agreed because she belongs to this evil species, which has even more power than we or anyone in this universe will ever have!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's a Fanfic author!" the three-eyed bishounen finally said.  
  
Yamcha nodded agreeing and muttered something about "lunatic and demonic psycho yaoi Fanfic authoresses". It was then when he almost missed the appearance of the convoy which was suddenly driving along the entrance way of the hotel before every car pulled into a free parking lot. His eyes went wide, when he didn't see just one, but loads of people getting out of 11 white Rolls Royce.  
  
And then the whole crowd went towards him, about 40 men following a blond boy and a bearded man.   
  
"Good afternoon!" Rashid greeted them.  
  
"H...Hello!" Yamcha and Tien stammered puzzled.  
  
"We would happily join your little race!" Quatre smiled.  
  
"Of Course. Please sign in here!" Yamcha said and handed them a list, in which Quatre registered.  
  
"Thank you and good luck!" Tien said when the blond boy gave him the list back.  
  
"No, I have to thank you! Rashid, let's go to the motel! Guys, get the luggage!" Quatre ordered.  
  
"YES, WINNER-SAMA!!!"  
  
"I was so free to reserve two floors for us, Winner-sama!" Rashid said.  
  
"Good, good!"   
  
Shortly after the entire group went to the motel, heavy loaded with bags and suitcases.   
  
In the meantime Yamchu and Tien had already to deal with the new team. It was a redhead in a black business suit and a young, black-haired boy in a grey Japanese school uniform.   
  
"Please register here!" Yamcha said and pointed at the free spot on the list.  
  
Aya took the pen and wrote "Abyssinian" in the list, then gave the listing back. The fighter took it and asked:  
  
"Well...Be welcome to our little trip, Mr...Abyssinian?" he asked, just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Yes. Is there a problem with it?" the redhead asked, glaring coldly at him.  
  
"No, no! We just want to make sure that everything's correct!" Tien interrupted them.  
  
"Fine! Let's go, Nagi!" Aya said to the boy and put on his sunglasses, after which they both headed for the motel. But suddenly a flash of a camera appeared, blinding them. Aya couldn't recognize who had taken a photo of him. He only heard someone giggling and saw a figure flitting by, which disappeared quickly.  
  
Somehow confused, the redhead shrugged his shoulders. He and his young companion went into the motel, where the remaining teams already had gathered. Or almost all teams. One was still missing.  
  
Tien and Yamcha were still sitting at the small stand, both reading a magazine, when they suddenly heard a strange noise which seemed to come from above.  
  
"Do you hear that?" the dark-haired fighter asked his boyfriend.  
  
Tien nodded. He also heard that whistling sound which slowly grew louder and louder. Both looked upwards. They only saw a shadow since the sun was blinding them.   
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
The very next second something crashed down on the ground right in front of them, leaving behind a thick cloud of dust. Several layers of dirt and rounds of coughing later both men could finally see the source of the noise. Their eyes went wide as saucers when they realized that the black car, which was now covered by a white parachute, had been the cause of that whistling sound.   
  
It must have fallen from the sky and that literally. Yamcha and Tien glanced at each other before looking at the covered car and the struggling under it. A loud cursing in a language, which sounded like Chinese or something, could be heard and one minute later two figures appeared from under the parachute, struggling to get off the white cloth. It was a young Chinese in a white combination and a really handsome guy with long, platinum blond hair in an also white overall.  
  
The Chinese continued to swear for the next 2 minutes while they tried to get rid of the parachute. Only then both men looked round.   
  
"Oh, it seems as if we reached our destination, Wu-chan." The blonde said.  
  
"Don't call me that. Make yourself useful and park that damn car!" the Chinese answered grumpily.  
  
"As you wish, my dragon!" Zechs chirped happily before pushing a button on his handy.   
  
Just like magic, the car began to set in motion and then it chose automatically a free parking space to drive in.   
  
"Oh, I love this new automatic parking system! What do you think?" the tall blonde replied.  
  
"Hnnn...Whatever!" Wufei growled.  
  
He was busy signing them in. When the Asian was ready, he grabbed a fistful of Zechs' long hair and dragged him into the motel.   
  
Tien and Yamcha only sweatdropped.  
  
*  
  
Omi fiddled with his motorbike, when he was lifted up and that very ungentle.   
  
"What the hell is the idea? Will you put me down whoever is there?" he swore, struggling around, when suddenly a well-known, deep voice whispered something in his right ear.  
  
"Hello cutie! Long time not seen!?"  
  
After that Omi was dropped down again. Immediately the boy turned round and his big, blue eyes began to sparkle.  
  
"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Is it really you?" he cried delighted and immediately bounced on the older man, wrapping his arms around Brad's neck and his legs around the other's waist.  
  
Then both shared a deep, hungry, hot and veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnng kiss (^^ And I mean long – at least 5 – 10 minutes), until both were out of breath and gasping for it. Brad Crawford grinned.  
  
"I suppose you missed me?" he asked.  
  
"No, not at all! But I'm glad that my secretaries have found you." Omi replied smiling.  
  
"Do you really think I'd miss such an event? We still could take a few days off, after we've won the race? What do you think?" Brad said with a seductive voice.   
  
"Of course! But could you please take a look at my throttle valve! It doesn't seem to work right."   
  
"Well... then let me see!"  
  
Brad Crawford took the screwdriver out of Omi's hand and began to work.  
  
~*~  
  
The bar, which belonged to the motel, slowly filled with people, since every team wanted to have a little drink before the next day. They were in different corners of the bar. Manx and Birman were cuddling in the most distant corner, both women sipping at one big drink, while Dorothy, Une, Aya and Nagi (who was drinking a cola) were drinking and chatting at the counter. Well...at least Dorothy was chatting, while the others listened to her...more or less.  
  
Quatre and his men were not there. They were too busy to drink their tea in their rooms. Zechs and Wufei sat in another corner, the latter one ignoring everything and everyone. Duo looked so bored in his seat so that it was a miracle that he was still awake. Relena and Lucrezia were doing the same thing as Manx and Birman, although they were already a little bit further (^^).  
  
In short, everybody was looking forward for the race like mad. Everybody? Nope. In fact there was one or two teams, who still had to solve some little disagreements with each other. Like Youji and Ken.  
  
"I 'ope you aren't sherious with thish, Gengen! Or I k...kill you personally." Youji angrily shouted with drunken sounding voice, his eye twitching oddly.  
  
Ken gulped. Why didn't he foresee that his boyfriend would react like this? Especially after the ten beers and nine whiskeys, which Youji had drunken for the last half an hour. Or maybe it was the fact that they both wore priest uniforms und Youji wasn't too pleased about it.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Youji-kun. But I thought they were useful if the police stop us!" he whined, when Youji grabbed him by the collar.   
  
"YOU THOUGHT...YOU THOUGHT...? Oi, Ken thinks. That's the end of the world! ARE YOU NUTS TO PUT ME IN SUCH CLOTHES?" Youji screeched.   
  
Then something flashed in his jade green eyes and the older man began to grin so wide that Ken suddenly got frightened of his boyfriend. And before he could think about escape, he was already thrown over Youji's shoulder.  
  
"W...what are you doing, Youji?" Ken stuttered.  
  
This one only said one single word.  
  
"Revenge!"  
  
Ken laughed nervous and Youji carried him out of the bar.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei was in no good mood. In fact, he was in a very bad mood. This way he ignored the handsome guy next to him, sipping his drink.  
  
"Are you still mad at me, dragon?" Zechs asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Come on, please tell me! Did I something to annoy you?"  
  
No answer. Twitch, twitch.  
  
"Wufei, are you still alive?"  
  
Wufei sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm still mad?" he replied with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Is it because of this incident in Hong Kong?"  
  
"Oh, you think I'm mad because of that? Am I the one who demolished the 5th TV studio within two weeks just to demonstrate someone what for great things he can do?" the Chinese hissed at him.  
  
Zechs only giggled.  
  
"You aren't jealous by any chance, are you? Is it just because I flirted a little bit with that Treize guy?"   
  
"Me and jealous? Never in a billion years, Merquise!" Wufei growled.  
  
Zechs only laughed louder and dishevelled the Asian's hair.  
  
"Oh that's sooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute of you, my little dragon! How about a personal excuse in our room?" Zechs grinned.  
  
Wufei went red and suddenly the remains of his drink were in Zechs' face. The Chinese choked and began to cough fiercely. Luckily Zechs came to his assistance, patting Wufei's back, and soon the Asian had fairly calmed himself down. But then he punched the platinum blonde.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Wufei shouted, glaring at the other man.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt. I just wanted to help you!"   
  
The Chinese still glared, but then he mumbled something unintelligible.   
  
"What did you say, dragon? I couldn't understand you!" Zechs asked in a sugar sweet voice.  
  
"I SAID THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS!"   
  
Zechs didn't say anything but grinned as wide as possible. Then he lifted Wufei up with both arms. But this one didn't like to be treated like a woman and struggled himself free.  
  
"Do that again and I'll personally see that you're going to hell!"  
  
"As you wish, dragon! Although you're ruining my fun!"  
  
Wufei shot Zechs a death glare, but didn't say anything further, when they left the bar.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
What does Youji's revenge look like? When does the race finally start? And who's that mysterious photographer? Tune in next time for the next chapter of "THE BIG YAOI/YURI RACE"  
  
Our guests this time:  
  
Tien and Yamcha from DB und DBZ  
  
Audience: *Applause*   
  
Tien and Yamcha: *sneak away*  
  
^.^ Terrenis-chan: ¬_¬ Where the hell do you think you're going?  
  
Tien and Yamcha: Eeep. She noticed us. Hurry up or we're doomed!  
  
^.^ Terrenis-chan: *twitch* *bundles mighty yaoi Fanfic author powers* YOU'LL STAY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *throws several flashes after both bishounen*  
  
Tien and Yamcha: x_X *give up*  
  
^.^ Terrenis-chan: ^^V  
  
Did you like it? Just write me:  
  
Terrenis-sama@web.de  
  
Ja ne!  
  
^.^ Terrenis-chan 


End file.
